DE REPENTE 17: de novo?
by Ligya M
Summary: Cameron sofre um acidente de carro, e acaba tendo um choque póstraumático, perdendo a memória recente. Acreditando que tem 17 anos de novo, ela começa a ver tudo com novos olhos, inclusive Chase. PRÉ HUMAN ERROR CAPITULO 4 ON!
1. Capitulo 1

N/A: Bom, povo, ta aí. Assistindo "De repente 30", me inspirei a escrever uma história em cima de uma fic em inglês que eu li (que nunca era atualizada). Espero que curtam.

Agradecimentos a Mai, que deu a idéia do título da fic. Na verdade, não tive idéia nenhuma. Sou péssima com títulos.

CAPITULO UM

- Oi.

Ela virou o rosto e viu um homem que deu um beijo nas costas da sua mão. Só agora ela tinha percebido que ele a segurava.

Ele era loiro, com os cabelos caindo nos olhos, e pode ver a cor azul escura neles.

- Oi. – respondeu, ainda sentindo meio sonolenta.

- Como se sente? – ele perguntou, com um sotaque diferente.

Ela suspirou e tentou perceber se sentia alguma dor, ou coisa parecida.

- Estou bem. – respondeu, se sentindo estranha. Havia algo diferente ali: quem era ele? Não conseguia recordar de um homem como ele. Será que era amigo de Christian da faculdade?

Ele era mais velho, devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos, e era lindo. Lindo demais. Mas aquela sonolência não deixava ela prestar atenção. Parecia daquela vez que tinha tomado analgésico pra dor de cabeça, e tomou uma bronca da mãe por não ter acordado a tempo de ir pra escola.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Não se lembra?

- Não. – ela tenta abrir os olhos, que ainda estavam cansados.

- Você está no hospital. Você teve um acidente de carro.

- Acidente de carro? – ela abriu bem os olhos. – Não lembro de estar num carro.

- Não? Deve ser efeitos do trauma. Você tá se sentindo tonta? Enjoada? – o homem levantou e colocou um jato de luz vindo de uma lanterna nos seus olhos.

- Não, não. – ela respondeu, fugindo da luz, e viu seu braço direito engessado. – Meu braço! O que houve?

- Você quebrou o úmero, e bateu a cabeça com força, mas não houve nenhum traumatismo.

- Como está o meu pai?

- Seu pai? – o homem riu. – Cameron...?

- É, o meu pai se chama Cameron. Ele também se machucou?

O homem riu novamente. Ela o olhava, sem entender. Ele também parecia estar confuso.

- Seu pai não estava no carro. – ele disse, como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

- Não? Eu estava com quem então?

- Sozinha. – ele respondeu, com os olhos bem abertos.

- Sozinha? Mas... – a cabeça dela começava a girar. Nada fazia sentido ali. – ... eu não sei dirigir.

O homem loiro começou a rir.

- Por que você está rindo? Quem é você?

- Quem sou eu? – ele continuava a rir.

- Onde está a minha mãe? – a cabeça dela começou a girar novamente, e ela começou a ficar sem ar. O equipamento que marcava o coração dela disparou, e ela se sentia agitada, e aquilo lhe deixou em pânico. Ela queria sair daquela cama, e procurar sua mãe e seu pai.

- Relaxa , fica calma! – o homem gritou. – Enfermeira!

O médico rapidamente tirou uma seringa de uma gaveta e injetou num dos tubos que estavam ligados às veias dela. E o medicamento logo fez efeito, porque ela se acalmou e logo pegou no sono.

XXX

Chase estava sentado na sala de diagnósticos se sentindo perdido. Estava confuso em relação ao que tinha acontecido. Ainda sentia seus nervos a flor da pele quando Cuddy entrou e disse que Cameron tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Naquele momento, ele entrou em pânico. Aquelas duas palavras, "acidente de carro", martelavam no seu cérebro.

_Cam tinha tido um acidente de carro! _

Aquilo era tão assustador que não ouviu o que Cuddy tinha dito depois.

- Chase!

- O quê? – ele voltou à realidade, e viu House o olhando com curiosidade.

- Você que é bem... intimo da Cameron, vá lá ver se ela acordou.

- Claro. Mas... – precisava saber como ela estava. – Ela vai ter alguma seqüela...

- Não. Não houve dano neurológico. – Cuddy informou.

E ele, aliviado e suspirando, foi na direção do quarto dela.

E agora, quase uma hora passada daquela conversa um tanto estranha, e depois de saber que ela estava bem, as palavras dela o deixaram confuso.

"_Como está o meu pai? Meu pai se chama Cameron. Ele também se machucou? Eu não sei dirigir."_

_Será que ela tinha sonhado com aquilo?_

Mas ela entrou em pânico. Ficou agitada e nervosa. _Deve ser algum dano neurológico, sim._

House entrou na sala, e viu Chase perdido em pensamentos:

- E então, como ela está?

- Bem em parte, mas ela parece confusa, sem muita noção do que aconteceu.

- Faz parte do trauma.

- Mas ela entrou em pânico, House. Acho que ela está com algum tipo de choque pós-traumático.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Ela não lembra do acidente. Não lembra de estar dirigindo. Até achava que o pai estava dirigindo o carro.

- Achava que o pai estava dirigindo o carro? – e Chase confirmou. – Ela mencionou a mãe?

- Mencionou. Como se fosse uma...

- ... criança. – e Chase estreitou a testa. – Chame um psiquiatra. Peça pra ele fazer uma avaliação. Ela realmente pode ter tido algum problema psicológico devido ao trauma.

- Certo. – respondeu, e House seguiu para o seu consultório, se sentando a frente do computador.

Chase ficou pensando no que ele mesmo disse. _Criança_.

_Será que Cameron pensa que é uma criança_? – ele se assustou. _– Não, não, não pode ser. É impossível._

XXX

Algumas horas depois, o médico psiquiatra Dr. Newman chegou ao grupo de diagnósticos. Cuddy e Wilson também estavam presentes.

Chase estava preocupado. Queria vê-la de novo. Falar com ela. Saber como ela estava, como ela se sentia.

- Perda de memória? – Foreman perguntou ao homem sentado num dos bancos da sala de diagnósticos.

- Exato. – respondeu o médico. - E não é algo comum. Ela não lembra de nada nos últimos dez anos.

- Como é? – Chase perguntou, chocado.

- Ela acredita que ainda tem dezessete anos. Ela sequer lembra de estar dirigindo. A última coisa que ela se lembra era que estava no ensaio das... líderes de torcida.

- Líder de torcida? Cameron foi líder de torcida? – perguntou House, entusiasmado.

- House... será que podemos nos concentrar aqui? – se intrometeu Wilson. – Mas como isso aconteceu? Simplesmente ela esqueceu?

- Na verdade, sim. O cérebro pra se proteger do trauma resolveu... fugir. Ele se refugiou num momento confortável da vida dela. O momento em que ela tinha 17 anos. Era líder de torcida e tinha um namorado jogador de futebol. As únicas preocupações dela era qual vestido usar no baile de formatura, e quando chegaria a carta de admissão da Escola de Medicina.

_Namorado jogador de futebol?_

- Essa é a realidade que ela acredita que vive.

- O senhor informou a ela sobre tudo isso? – perguntou Chase.

- Sim, nós conversamos por horas. E ela me demonstrou ser uma garota bem... avançada pela idade dela. Ela é inteligente, esperta, tem um raciocínio rápido. Ela compreendeu e pareceu acreditar em mim. Apesar de que não deve ser difícil, não acreditar, quando se tem um espelho na sua cara.

- As rugas não mentem a idade. – brincou House.

– Você sabe quando a memória pode voltar? – Chase perguntou ainda, amedrontado.

- Infelizmente não. Pode ser hoje a noite. Pode ser daqui a um ano.

Foreman chacoalhou a cabeça, inconformado.

_Não acredito nisso! _– Chase pensou, arrasado.

- Algo muito importante no momento é encontrar os pais dela. Eles estão vivos? É fácil encontrá-los?

Chase confirmou que sim. O psiquiatra continuou:

- Seria bom chamá-los. Eles tem que saber. E eles aqui vai deixá-la um pouco mais tranqüila. É bom deixá-la calma e equilibrada. A gente não sabe quando a memória dela vai... dar o ar da graça.

- Vou entrar em contato com eles. – disse Cuddy, saindo da sala.

Chase ainda estava surpreso

Parecia que tudo era um sonho.

Ela não lembrava nada. Não lembrava dele. Não lembrava do que tinham tido. Não lembrava de que ele a amava.

- Bom, eu vou falar com ela novamente.Vou ver se ela tem alguma dúvida.. Um atestado médico é sempre bom. – ele se levantou, e se virou para Chase. – Posso falar com você?

- Claro. – respondeu, seguindo o médico.

No corredor vazio, Dr. Newman se virou para Chase, que ainda permanecia mudo, cheio de pensamentos rodeando seu cérebro.

- Você e a dra. Cameron são amigos? – o psiquiatra perguntou.

- De certa forma.

- São namorados? Amantes?

- Fomos. – ele foi sincero. – Não somos mais.

- A muito tempo?

- Uma semana e meia.

- Bom, isso é importante. Então ela via você com mais freqüência que os outros, certo?

_Faz sentido_. Ele confirmou.

- Bem, dr. Chase. O seu relacionamento com ela vai ajudar bastante a fazê-la lembrar do passado. Ela está um pouco vulnerável, precisando de companhia. Ela está confusa, quem ela quer são os pais, mas eles são de... Chicago, certo?

- Acho que sim. Não tenho certeza.

- Vai demorar um pouco pra eles chegarem. E por mais que ela compreenda que não tem 17 anos, tudo ainda vai ser digerido com mais facilidade se ela tiver alguém que a apóie. Um amigo. Vocês não estão mais juntos, mas... você pode desempenhar esse papel?

_Faria sem que você me pedisse._

- Claro. Eu... – os olhos dele o traíram.

- Você a ama. – ele afirmou e Chase o encarou. – Posso ver. Não tenha vergonha. Vai ser bom pra ela também.

- Obrigado por tudo, dr. Newman.

- Não há de que, dr. Chase. – ele seguiu na direção do quarto de Cameron, mas se virou novamente para Chase. – Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que essa é uma nova chance pra vocês, dr. Chase.

Chase sorriu.

- Quem sabe. – ele disse, esperançoso. _Quem sabe!_

XXX

- Olá, srta. Cameron. Como se sente?

- Melhor... de alguma maneira, dr. Newman. Onde estão meus pais?

- Eles já foram chamados. Já estão vindo. – ele sorriu. – Queria saber se há alguma dúvida sobre o que nós conversamos?

- Ah... bom... só mesmo sobre quem eu sou, onde eu moro, sobre minha vida pessoal, estas coisas...

- As pessoas ao seu redor: sua família, seus amigos, seus colegas de trabalho irão lhe ajudar com isso. Eu não sou tão intimo de você, pra te contar do seu namorado, ou como você gosta do seu café. Só o que eu sei é que você uma das médicas do grupo do Dr. House. Uma ótima médica por sinal.

Cameron riu.

- Não se preocupe, Allison. Aos poucos sua memória irá voltar.

- Quando? – ela se preocupou.

- Não é possível prever, pode ser daqui a cinco minutos, pode ser daqui a um mês.

- Mas eu vou lembrar?

- Vai. É só você relaxar. Não fique nervosa, não pressione demais o seu cérebro. Pelo jeito ele gosta de fugir.

Cameron riu novamente.

- Obrigada, dr. Newman.

- Não há de quê. – ele disse e saiu, encontrando Chase na entrada da porta.

Ele entrou, e a viu, sorrindo.

- Oi. – Chase entrou na sala.

Cameron levantou os olhos verdes e tentou sorrir.

- Oi. – ela disse. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas. É muito... estranho isso. Parece que estou sonhando.

- Compreendo.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou. – Eu não...

- Sou Chase. Dr. Robert Chase. Nós trabalhamos juntos.

- Eu e você?

Chase confirma com a cabeça.

- Então eu sou realmente... uma médica?

- É sim. – ele disse, e ela sorriu. Ele pareceu sincero.

- Então eu realizei um sonho. Eu queria ir pra faculdade de medicina...

- E foi.

- Eu me especializei em quê? Eu sou...

- Imunologista.

- Sério? Uma especialista em doenças auto-imunes?

- Dentre outras coisas.

- E eu estou no grupo do Dr. House? – ela repetiu as palavras do psiquiatra.

- É. Ele tem um grupo de diagnósticos, e eu, você e Foreman trabalhamos pra ele.

- Foreman?

- É, dr. Eric Foreman. Ele é neurologista.

- Então, o que faz um grupo de diagnósticos?

- Nós tentamos diagnosticar um paciente que outros médicos não conseguem.

- Você disse "tentamos". Nós conseguimos?

- Noventa por cento. – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Incrível. – ela gostou. - É um bom emprego?

- É um dos melhores. Se sairmos daqui, poderemos trabalhar em qualquer lugar devido a essa... experiência com House.

Cameron riu. Ela estava impressionada com este "Dr. Chase". Ele era lindo. Agora podia prestar atenção melhor nele.

Tinha os cabelos loiros. Um pouco mais cumpridos do que achava que um médico usaria. Tinha olhos azuis. De um azul meio escuro, quase violeta. Tinha a pele bem clara, e um boca vermelha redondinha... E um jeito delicioso de pronunciar as palavras.

- Você tem um sotaque diferente.

- Sou australiano.

- Austrália? É um dos lugares que eu gostaria de ir. Está na minha "lista top".

- "Lista top"?

- É. Eu tenho uma lista com coisas que eu quero fazer, coisas que quero ver, aprender, estudar... E surfar na Austrália é uma delas.

- Surfar na Austrália?

- Eu sei. É bobagem. – ela riu.

- Claro que não. Você sabe surfar?

- Não.

- Então, um dia eu te levo até Torquay, e te ensino a surfar.

Cameron sorriu. _Nossa, ele é encantador_.

Ela começou a pensar melhor. Ele falava com ela de maneira diferente, quase como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Mas pensando bem, talvez seria mesmo.

Eles deviam ser amigos. Ela podia saber disso ao ver o jeito que ele a olhava, do jeito que ele sorria. Quase como isso acontecesse sempre.

- A quanto tempo nós... trabalhamos juntos?

- Três anos.

- Três anos? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas. – É muito tempo. Nós somos amigos?

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos? Por que?

- Não sei. Quer dizer... somos...de certa maneira.

- Não entendi. De que maneira? Nós fomos... namorados?

Chase enrubesceu.

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu.

- Mais ou menos? – ela riu. – Dr. Chase, eu não...

- Não. – ele interrompeu. – Não me chama assim.

- E como quer que eu te chame?

- Chase. Só Chase. Como você me chamava antes. Até mesmo, Robert.

- Robert... tudo bem.

Chase pareceu envergonhado.

- Vai me responder? – ela perguntou.

- Nós não fomos propriamente... namorados.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – ela se arrumou na cama. – Nós não fomos namorados, mas tivemos um relacionamento?

Chase confirmou.

- Isso tá meio confuso.

- Cameron... – ele não estava afim de explicar. _Será que devo?_

- Não. Me chama de Allison.

Chase ainda parecia envergonhado.

- Allison... – ele começou. -... nós tínhamos uma espécie de... acordo.

- Acordo? Que tipo de acordo?

- Bem... nós decidimos que só teríamos... – _melhor dizer de uma vez. _Mas antes que ele terminasse, uma voz perguntou áspera perguntou:

- Interrompo?

Chase se virou, e viu House e Foreman na porta. Decidiu apresentá-los.

- Allison... estes são os dr. House e dr. Foreman.

- Olá. – ela disse.

- Allison? – House deu um olhar malicioso para Chase. – Já chegamos nesse ponto?

Chase levantou os olhos para o teto. _Não tenho uma folga em momento nenhum._

XXX

N/A: Essa segunda conversa entre Chase e Cameron era um pouquinho diferente. Mas decidi que ficaria tudo muito... rápido se deixasse como tava antes. O Chase, mesmo um "_pobre amador, apaixonado, um aprendiz do teu amor_", sabe que não pode por o carro na frente dos bois com Cameron. Ainda tudo é muito novo pra ela.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Chase havia descoberto por Foreman que a família de Cameron estavam vindo de Chicago. Na verdade, pai e um irmão.

- Cameron? Achei que tivesse outro sobrenome.

- Como é? Do que você está falando? – Foreman o olhou, confuso.

- Nada. Só... achei que Cameron fosse o sobrenome do marido, não da família dela.

Foreman estreitou a testa. Chase sabia no que estava pensando.

Chase limpou a garganta.

- Vou avisar ela. – e se levantou.

- Ela está dormindo.

- Ah... – ele gemeu, infeliz. Queria vê-la. – Certo.

- Os pais dela chegam em duas horas. Eles falaram com Dr. Newman por telefone, mas ele pediu para chamá-lo quando chegarem.

- Claro.

- Eu vou pra clínica.

Chase suspirou ao ver Foreman atravessar a porta.

_Quando isso vai acabar?_

XXX

Chase se sentia ansioso. Se sentia estranho em relação aquela Cameron sem memória. Ela parecia tão ingênua, indefesa. Era horrível compará-la com a Cameron de antes: impetuosa, voluntariosa, e um tanto, intolerável.

Esta Cameron era diferente. Ela o olhava diferente. Sorria diferente.

E estava adorando vê-la daquele jeito.

Estava gostando daquela Cameron. Esta Cameron sem medos e culpas.

- Com licença, - um homem abriu a porta de vidro. – você é o Dr. House?

- Não. – ele se levantou. – Sou Dr. Chase. Dr. House já foi pra casa.

- Oh, eu sou Michael Cameron, pai da Dra. Allison Cameron...

- Claro. Por favor, entrem. Estávamos lhe esperando.

Atrás dele, havia um homem e uma garota. O homem devia ser um pouco mais velho que Chase. Devia ter no máximo 35 anos. E Chase sabia que era irmão de Cameron. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes como os dela.

- Olá, sou Christian Cameron. Esta é minha filha, Molly.

- Oi. – Chase disse.

Ela sorriu. E Chase viu Cameron no sorriso da garota. Ela era uma cópia perfeita. Tinha o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar... _Cameron deveria ser assim com essa idade._

- Sentem-se, por favor. Dr. Newman pediu para chamá-lo quando chegassem. – Chase foi até o telefone, e em pouco tempo voltou.

- Como ela está? – perguntou o pai.

- Ela está bem. Descansando. Ela não teve nenhum problema. Nada. Só um braço quebrado. O único problema mesmo...

- É a falta de memória. – afirmou o irmão.

- Exato. Nós nem sabemos bem como isso aconteceu. Dr. Newman disse que é um tanto raro isso, mas que as vezes... acontece.

- Mas e quanto a essa historia de que ela acha que tem 17 anos? – perguntou o pai, confuso.

- É. Dr. Newman disse que é uma das brincadeiras que o cérebro pode fazer. Ele disse que o cérebro na hora do trauma se refugiou num momento tranqüilo da vida da Cam... Allison. E esse é o momento. Quando ela tinha 17 anos.

- Mas a memória dela vai voltar?

- Vai. É só uma questão de tempo. – Chase afirmou.

- Mas como ela está em relação a isso? Digo, ela... tá aceitando normalmente? – perguntou Christian.

- Parece que sim. Ela e o Dr. Newman conversaram muito. Parece que ela aceitou que um só um problema psicológico temporário.

- Desculpem! – Dr. Newman invadiu a sala.

- Dr. Newman, este é Michael Cameron, pai da Dra. Cameron. – o psiquiatra o cumprimentou. – Este é Christian Cameron, irmão da doutora, e sua filha, Molly.

Dr. Newman os cumprimentou.

- Obrigado por terem vindo tão rápido. Sua filha está bem, sr. Cameron. Não teria os chamado se fosse só o caso de um braço quebrado. O que aconteceu é um pouco mais complicado que isso. E o cérebro é um brinquedo complicado... – e riu.

_Meu Deus, ele é pior com piadas que o House..._

XXX

Cameron abraçava a sobrinha, como se nunca a tivesse visto. Pensando bem, não tinha mesmo.

- Meu Deus, olhe pra você. Você está linda, está enorme...

- Ai, tia Alli, pare com isso. Parece que eu sou um bebê. – ela se afastou do abraço, envergonhada.

- Mas pra mim, você só tinha cinco anos. É incrível. Você tá a cara do seu pai.

- Que nada. Todo mundo diz que eu sou a sua cara.

- Não é que parece mesmo?

- Temos os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo sorriso... Vovô me chama de "Mollialli".

Cameron gargalhou.

- Mollialli. É a cara dele dizer isso. Como você está? E a escola? Já se formou?

- Já. O baile foi semana passada. Andrew e eu perdemos como rei e rainha, mas... não importa. Eu vou para John Hopkins.

Cameron gritou. Algumas pessoas no corredor se viraram ao ver o grito.

- Eu não acredito! Você vai ser médica também?

- Está nos genes!

Cameron a abraçou novamente. Aquilo era incrível. Sua sobrinha, sua bebezinha ia estudar pra ser medica, assim como ela.

- Quem é Andrew? – perguntou disfarçando a emoção.

- Meu namorado.

- Eu conheço ele?

- Claro que conhece. Estamos juntos a dois anos. Ele tá bravo comigo. Ele... vai para Harvard. Vai ser complicada a distância.

- É complicado mesmo, mas só é resolvido conversando.

- Eu sei. É que tudo aconteceu tão rápido que... não tivemos tempo. Ele vai viajar com os pais. Vão esquiar, essas coisas. Mas e você? Está namorando?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Esqueceu que eu não lembro?

- Ah, é? Bom.. acho que você teria me contado. Digo, antes do... acidente.

- Eu não disse nada?

- Não. Você é bem... discreta. Mas... na ultima vez que estive na sua casa...

- O quê?

- Eu encontrei no seu guarda-roupa uma gravata...

Cameron arregalou os olhos.

- ... uma toca de lã...

Cameron deixou o queixo cair.

- ... e um suéter da Quiksilver.

- Então... eu estou saindo com alguém!

- Saindo? Pra você ter roupas de um cara no seu guarda-roupa, você tem que estar transando com ele!

- Você acha? – ela fez uma careta. – É provável, certo? Eu tenho 27 anos. Devo ter uma vida sexual saudável.

- Eu tenho 17 e tenho uma vida sexual saudável. Por que você não teria?

- Mas que combinação estranha!

- Quê?

- Suéter, gravata e toca? Que homem veste isso?

Molly riu.

- Não sei. Que homem você conhece que usa gravata?

- ...

- Nem aqui do hospital?

- Molly, esqueceu que eu...? – tarde demais, Molly já babava diante do vidro do quarto.

Chase passava ali no corredor ao lado de House.

- Meu Deus, que médico! Será que vai ter médicos desse jeito em John Hopkins?

Cameron riu.

- Ele trabalha com você, não é? – Molly voltou a sentar na beirada da cama.

- Foi o que ele me disse.

- Foi? Então vocês trabalham juntos, são amigos...

- Bom, isso é que é estranho... ele me disse que somos "meio" amigos.

- "Meio"?

- Quando perguntei porque, ele me disse que nós temos um relacionamento...

Molly levantou as sobrancelhas.

- ... Mas não somos namorados. Que nós temos um acordo.

- Acordo? Tipo... sexual?

Cameron gargalhou. _Será?_

- Exato. Não sei. Fomos interrompidos. E eu não tenho coragem de perguntar pra ele de novo.

- Eu pergunto

- Molly! Claro que não. Tá doida? "Você tá transando com a minha tia?" Acho que isso não é um bom começo de conversa.

- Bom... mas fico imaginando esse cara na cama. Meu Deus! To até sem fôlego. – ela começou a se abanar. – Cadê o Andrew quando eu preciso dele?

Cameron riu.

- Não se afobe, tá. A gente não sabe se ele é o dono da gravata.

- Mas a gente descobre. Nós vamos até a sua casa mesmo. Pegar roupas e essas coisas. Você não tem nada em Chicago. Então, a gente descobre se as coisas que estão lá são de alguém atual, ou se é de um rolo antigo. Se for antigo, você já devolveu, certo?

- Você perguntou pra pessoa errada. Me pergunte sobre quantos gols Lucca fez no ultimo jogo. Isso eu saberia.

Cameron deixou o queixo cair.

- Lucca...? Meu Deus!

- Quem é Lucca?

- Meu... namorado.

- Isso é que é entusiamo. Você está acordada a três dias, e só agora lembrou que tem um namorado?

- Não, Molly. Lucca era meu namorado no colégio.

Molly levantou as sobrancelhas de novo.

- Ele deve estar casado, com um penca de filhos, e vendendo seguros contra acidentes. – ironizou Molly.

- Jura?

- Como eu vou saber, tia? Por favor.

- É verdade. Se passaram dez anos. Que loucura.

Molly esta virada para o vidro.

- Imagina se aquela gravata é do Dr. Chase!

Cameron virou para a sobrinha e percebeu que ela olhava sonhadora para o nada.

- Aquela boca vermelha, e o cabelo caindo na testa. Que vontade de botar aquele fio loiro teimoso atrás da orelha dele...

- E quando ele morde o lábio? – Cameron sugeriu.

Molly virou para a tia de boca aberta.

- Bem observado.

- Ele mordia a boca quando falava comigo. – Cameron riu. – Deus do céu, esse homem tá mexendo com meus neurônios.

- Imagina se ele for a cara da gravata?

Molly gargalhou, e Cameron riu junto.

- Posso interromper?

- Oi, pai. – disse Molly.

XXX

- Oi.

Cameron ouviu o sotaque e sorriu. Eles estavam no quarto do Princeton onde ela estava internada.

- Oi. Dr. Cha... Robert. – se corrigiu.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ele perguntou ao vê-la guardando algo numa bolsa, com dificuldade pelo braço quebrado.

- Não. Já terminei. Na verdade... nem sei se as coisas que estão aqui são mesmo minhas.

Chase riu, levemente.

- Viu meus pais? – ela perguntou, virada pra ele, encostada na cama.

- Estão com Dr. Newman.

- Recomendações finais?

- Acredito que sim. Você vai mesmo para Chicago?

- Vou. Acho que vai ser bom ficar um pouco lá com eles. Digo... eles estão um pouco mais velhos que eu lembrava, mas... deve ajudar, eu acho.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo? – perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Não sei. Se lembrar de tudo amanhã, volto amanhã mesmo. – e riu, feliz. – Engraçado como são as coisas. Eu não via a hora de me livrar dos meus pais, ir para a faculdade e fazer a minha vida. E agora que eu a tenho, vou pra Chicago, correndo.

- É, pais são assim mesmo.

- Você sente isso em relação aos seus pais?

- Atualmente não.

- Por que?

- Eles já faleceram.

- Ah! Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Eu ia te perguntar: que idade tem seu irmão?

- Bem... ele é cinco anos mais velho do que eu. Eu tenho 27, certo? Então, ele tem 33.

- Mas a sua sobrinha tem quanto? 18?

- 17. – Chase ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Exato. Meu irmão engravidou a namorada quando tinha 16 anos. Imagine quando eu a vi. Pra mim ela tinha 5 anos.

Chase riu divertido.

- Robert, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Qualquer uma.

- Quando eu voltar, mesmo que eu não me lembre de nada, eu... posso te ligar? Sabe... pra gente conversar, e você me falar sobre mim? De você também.

Chase sorriu, com o coração acelerado.

- Com certeza.

- Algo me diz que eu tenho seu telefone.

- Tem sim.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando: você disse que esse trabalho é um ótimo trabalho. – e ele confirmou. – Você sabe se eu gosto?

- Bom, tenho certeza. Eu não sei dizer muita coisa sobre você, mas disso eu tenho certeza.

- E você gosta?

- Muito.

- Estava pensando se vou sentir falta daqui. Você acha que é possível sentir falta de algo que você não lembra?

Chase fez uma careta, nunca tinha pensado naquilo.

- Não sei. Se você achar que uma lembrança é mais do que momentos guardados no hipotálamo...

Cameron sorriu. Chase ficou embaraçado. Nem sabia se ela sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Você acha que nossas lembranças podem estar guardadas no coração, ao invés em uma parte específica do cérebro?

- Talvez. Me diz você. Existe alguma coisa que você acha que está guardada no seu coração? Digo, algo familiar antes de você acordar do acidente?

_Você_.

- Bem... talvez algumas coisas pequenas. – ela parou pra pensar. – Um bilhete num buquê de flores coloridas...

Chase sorriu. Será que ela falava do buquê que ele havia lhe dado?

-... Um celular tocando... "Black" do Pearl Jam...

Chase estreitou a testa.

Cameron riu, ruborizada.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você vai rir.

- Prometo que não.

- Certo. Eu... a sua risada. – ela disse.

Chase sorriu misterioso.

- Minha risada? Mesmo?

- É. Não sei porque mais a sua risada me é muito familiar.

Chase se aproximou mais. Cameron não conseguia piscar. Aqueles olhos azuis eram... tão... _oh Deus porque não consigo pensar direito perto dele?_

- Allison!

- Oi Chris. – ela respondeu, vendo o irmão.

- Está pronta? – ele perguntou.

- Estou. – ele pegou a mala em cima da cama.

- Obrigado e adeus, Dr. Chase. – ele o cumprimentou.

- Adeus, sr. Cameron. – Chase se despediu.

- Christian, por favor.

- Então, Robert... eu te ligo.

- Vou esperar. – disse sorrindo.

Cameron segurou a respiração. Aquele sorriso era familiar também.

- Vamos, Alli.

- Tchau. – ela sussurrou para Chase.

Ela pegou a mão do irmão, e seguiu na direção do corredor.

Um som encheu seus ouvidos:

- "_Êeeee aah... ôo..."_ – era _Black_. - "_Sheets of empty canvas... untouched sheets of clay.._." – Cameron se virou na direção do som, atrás dela.

- Oi... estou indo, House. – ela viu Chase no celular, parado no meio do corredor.

Ele a fitando, piscou maroto e sorriu.

Cameron abriu um sorriso. Aquele som de celular era familiar demais...

- Vamos Alli. – pediu o irmão.

Ela levantou o braço bom, lhe dando um adeus silencioso, e se virou, se sentindo estranhamente feliz.

_Isso estava no meu coração ou no meu cérebro?_

XXX

Nos dias que se passaram, Chase se sentia confuso. Estranho, ansioso, como se lhe faltasse algo.

Sentia falta de Cameron. Era isso. Havia se acostumado a tê-la por perto todos os dias. E a ausência dela lhe fazia sentir um buraco no estômago. House lhe incomodava todos os dias com esse fato. Dizia que Chase estava "moribundo".

Na verdade, estava louco para vê-la de novo. Ainda mais que agora, ela parecia mais natural e confortável com ele. E isso lhe deixava com a consciência pesada. Se sentia culpado ao se aproximar dela. Porque... não era Cameron. Era outra...

Mas que mal teria se... se aproximasse dela? Sem segundas intenções, claro. Ela precisa de alguém, uma companhia. Qual o mal de sair com ela? Levá-la para jantar, tomar umas cervejas, rir , conversar, beijar, fazer amor...

_Não, não, não. Não, Chase, não! _

Pra ela, você é um desconhecido. Você tá aproveitando a situação. Ela vai lhe culpar, por ter aproveitado o fato dela não lembrar de nada.

Chase fechou os olhos e bateu a testa no volante do carro.

- Ai, Cameron, saia da minha cabeça...

Alguém buzinou alto e ele se assustou.

- Vai você, filho da puta!

Ligou o rádio. Precisava ouvir música, novidades, atualidades.

Ele suspirou ao ouvir a voz de Chris Martin, e se pegou cantando junto:

- "_I awake to find no peace of mind/ I said, how do you live as a fugitive?/ Down here where I cannot see so clear/ I said, what do I know?/ __Show me the right way to go."._

Aquele mundo em que ele vivia que parecia ser resumir em diagnósticos e Cameron, estava o transformando num ET.

- "_And the spies came out of the water/ But you're feeling so bad 'cause you know/ But the spies hide out in every corner/ But you can't touch them no/ 'Cause they're all spies_."

Em pouco tempo a música acabou, e o locutor começou a dar notícias do tempo, do transito e o que entraria em cartaz no cinema no dia seguinte. Foi então que Chase se lembrou:

- Hoje é quinta! Já tava esquecendo. Eles vão me matar!

XXX

Chase jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá, e arremessou longe sua jaqueta de couro. Apertão o botão da secretária eletrônica antes de parar na frente da geladeira.

- Oi, Dr. Chase, eu sou Analucia, sou enfermeira do centro cirúrgico. Peguei seu telefone com Libby, e pensei se você não estava a fim de sair no fim de semana. Se quiser, vou trabalhar a tarde, você me dá um toque. Tchau. – _bip_. Mudou de mensagem.

- Vai sonhando. – ele murmurou, engolindo o conteúdo de uma lata de cerveja.

- Oi, Robert, é Allison... – Chase engasgou, molhando a camisa. – Estou ligando só pra dizer que já voltei de Chicago. Não ajudou muito lá. Melhor estar aqui perto de vo... Bem, eu já estou em casa e pensei em te ver, falar com você, mas eu não lembro seu endereço, então pensei que seria mais fácil você vir aqui. Se quiser, ou se puder, claro... Talvez não, você provavelmente trabalhou o dia todo... mas o convite está de pé. – e desligou. – _Não há mais mensagens._

Chase ficou fitando a máquina como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Ele abandonou a lata de cerveja em cima do balcão e voou até o sofá, pegando sua jaqueta de couro.

- Você é um idiota, Chase. Você é um idiota. – disse a si mesmo, andando na direção da porta. – Deus, estou tremendo!

E riu.

XXX

Cameron misturava os ingredientes numa panela pequena no fogão, enquanto bebia de uma taça de vinho.

Ela se sentia feliz, animada. Estava adorando a sua vida de mulher independente. Era médica, uma profissional. Tinha um emprego, um bom salário. Podia comprar o que bem entendesse comprar.

Tinha o seu apartamento, onde pudesse ouvir música em qualquer volume e onde podia levar quem quisesse. Onde podia beber vinho de boa qualidade em taças de cristal e podia cozinhar comidas que ela mais gostava.

Engoliu o vinho e beliscou um pedaço de aspargo que tinha acabado de por no molho. Sorriu sentindo o cheiro bom da sua comida e cantarolou com a música que vinha do rádio:

- "_Hey, come on try a little/ Nothing is forever/ There´s got to be something better than/ In the middle/ But me & Cinderella/ We put it all together/ We can drive it home/ With one headlight_."

Escutou batidas na porta, e estranhou.

_Quem seria?_

Abaixou o volume do aparelho e atendeu a porta.

Tomou um susto. Era Chase.

- Oi. – ela disse, feliz. _Não acredito!_

- Oi. Recebi seu recado.

- Que bom que veio. Entre. – ela convidou, e Chase entrou. – Me dá sua jaqueta.

Chase a tirou, e Cameron a pendurou no armário.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, bem... Digo, eu... ainda não lembro de coisa alguma, mas...

- Como foi em Chicago?

- Estranho. – ela pareceu atrapalhada. – Quer dizer, é tudo muito... novo. É esquisito ver que todas as pessoas com quem cresci envelheceram... assim como eu.

Chase riu.

- Por favor, se sente, Robert. – ela pediu, e se virou indo para a cozinha. Chase ainda não tinha se acostumado com Cameron o chamando pelo primeiro nome.

Ela voltou com duas taças de vinho nas mãos, e lhe entregou uma.

- Obrigado. – ele disse. – O que vai fazer agora?

- Na verdade, estava pensando em... acompanhar vocês no hospital. Não trabalhar, só observar.

- Isso é ótimo. Voltar a sua rotina. Vai te ajudar, tenho certeza.

- Também acho. – ela bebeu o vinho, se sentindo animada.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios. Chase acompanhou o gesto e Cameron ficou sem graça.

- Ah... – ela tentou. -... eu ia te perguntar: você conhece algum dos meus amigos? Minha família não sabe e ninguém apareceu no hospital.

- Não, não conheço. Você nunca mencionou ninguém e eu também nunca vi.

- Eu não tenho amigos? – ela estranhou.

Chase levantou os ombros. Realmente não sabia.

Ela pareceu, sinceramente, chateada.

- É o trabalho, Cam. Nós não temos tempo.

- Nem pra ter amigos?

Ele balançou a cabeça: não.

Ela suspirou. _Tenho você, pelo jeito._

- Janta comigo?

- Claro.

- Eu fiz uma massa.

Chase arregalou os olhos.

- Não sabia que cozinhava!

- Desde criança. Só não sei se você vai gostar. Só juntei alguns... itens congelados.

- Vamos ver. – ele se levantou do sofá.

- Algo me diz que você já veio aqui. – ela disse, pegando pratos e talheres.

Chase ruborizou.

- Já. Eu já vim aqui... algumas vezes. – ele se sentou a mesa.

- Então você era um convidado constante?

- Por um tempo. – se sentiu incomodado. Não queria entrar naquele assunto.

Cameron serviu os pratos. E Chase se impressionou.

- É fettuccine com... camarões e aspargos.

- Está lindo, Cam.

- Às vezes lindo e gostoso não andam juntos.

- Discordo. – ele sorriu, malicioso.

Cameron sorriu, embaraçada e Chase levantou a taça, propondo um brinde. Ela, adorando, acompanhou.

- Um brinde! – ele exclamou.

- A quê?

- Você escolhe.

- A nós! – ela disse naturalmente. – Que esse... encontro se repita sempre. – e bateu a taça na dele.

_Encontro_? – ele pensou.

- A nós. – ele repetiu e bebeu.

- Continuando o que falávamos: você disse que vinha aqui... por um tempo.

Chase confirmou, com a boca cheia.

- Por que "por um tempo"?

Chase engoliu seco.

Tinha chegado o momento. Tinha adiado aquela conversa até agora. E não podia esconder mais. Não podia esconder que não eram amigos. Não podia esconder que a conhecia intimamente. Não podia esconder que era apaixonado por ela.

- É... Cam... nós, como eu disse antes, tivemos um relacionamento.

- Você, uma vez, mencionou um acordo. Isso não me saiu da cabeça. Pensei em tantas teorias que...

- Eu vou explicar. – ele largou o garfo. – Sim, nós tínhamos um acordo. Nós decidimos que nós só... teríamos...

-... sexo? – ela sugeriu. E Chase confirmou. – Molly acertou.

Chase estreitou a testa. _Molly acertou? Elas falaram de mim?_

- E... isso deu certo? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Deu... muito certo. – disse sorrindo.

Cameron sorriu, embaraçada, se sentindo estranhamente, orgulhosa.

- Quer dizer que nós... fazíamos sexo sempre. Digo... com freqüência.

Chase confirmou de novo.

- E como isso aconteceu? Nós simplesmente... Quando começou?

Chase entendia a confusão dela. E tinha medo de explicar. Tinha medo que Cameron se afastasse dele ao saber da verdade.

- Foi... você que me convenceu... no dia dos namorados.

- Eu te convenci? – ela deixou o queixo cair.

- Cam, não se sinta assim. Isso não é um bicho de sete cabeças.

- Não, não é isso. É que... não parece com algo que eu faria. Digo, fazer sexo com alguém que eu não ame... – mas a duvida a preencheu. – Ou... amo?

Chase adorou a confusão dela, por não saber se o amava. E pensou em algo que jamais tinha pensado.

O que aconteceria se dissesse que sim? Poderia dizer que ela o amava, e que não puderam ficar juntos.

Mas era errado. Brutalmente errado. Não poderia aproveitar da situação daquele jeito. Daquele jeito não. Poderia estar ao lado dela. Falar com ela. Rir com ela. Mas não mentir. Quando a memória dela voltasse, ela o odiaria por ele ter mentido. Por mais que ele a amasse.

- Não. – ele foi sincero. – Você... não me ama.

- Eu disse isso pra você?

- De certa maneira.

- Com todas as palavras?

- Não. Mas eu sei.

Cameron ainda tinha um semblante de profunda incompreensão. Não compreendia si mesma. Como ela tinha levado as coisas daquela maneira. E ele parecia triste com aquilo. Triste e magoado.

- Nós não estamos mais nesse relacionamento, certo?

- Não. – ele respondeu, amargo.

- Por que?

- Você... bem... você me chutou.

Cameron riu.

- Jura? – ela parecia surpresa. Ela ainda se sentia confusa demais. Como ela poderia ter um relacionamento com aquele homem lindo sem amá-lo e ainda por cima "chutá-lo"?

- Por que? Você sabe por que eu fiz isso?

- Sei. – Cameron aguardou uma explicação que não veio.

- Me diz. Por favor.

- É que eu... quebrei as regras.

- As regras do acordo? – ela perguntou, e ele confirmou. - Como?

Chase ruborizou de novo. Ela tinha que saber.

Cameron o observou. Ele levantou os olhos azuis pra ela, e ela conhecia aquele brilho. Parecia ter visto aquele brilho antes.

"_Eu quero mais_", veio a mente dela.

– Não... não me diz que... Ah meu Deus! Você...

- Me apaixonei por você. – ele completou.

Cameron abriu a boca, surpresa. Ele a ama.

- E eu terminei com você porque você me ama? – e ele confirmou. – Meu Deus!

_Que tipo de mulher eu sou?_

- Cam, relaxe. Isso não é mais importante.

- Como não? Que mulher faz isso? – ela fecha os olhos, se odiando. Murmurou triste: – Eu sou desprezível.

- Não, você não é. - ele se aproximou mais dela e pegou nas suas mãos, e Cameron pode ver os olhos azuis dele agora claros como o céu. - Você é... perfeita.

_Oh, Deus, não diz isso..._

- O que há de errado comigo? – ela sussurrou. – Por que não amo você?

Eles se fitaram, e Chase alcançou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e fez um carinho com um dedo seguindo a linha do maxilar dela.

Cameron podia sentir o hálito morno dele e o perfume cítrico. Parecia que toda sua esperança estava contida naquele beijo. Precisava beijá-lo.

Cameron tremeu ao senti-lo se aproximar. E aquele segundo que antecedia o beijo estava cheio de uma elétrica ansiedade.

Ela sabia disso. Ele sabia disso. Sabiam que aquele beijo tinha sido esperado por muito tempo.

Ela fechou os olhos, e ao invés de sentir os lábios vermelhos dele, só ouviu o telefone tocar.

Abriu os olhos, e viu o olhar frustrado dele. Mas Chase não desviou o olhar, e eles ficaram se fitando, mudos. Como se um gesto, uma palavra pudesse dissolver aquela visão que haviam criado.

- Oi, tia Alli, é Molly. Só estou ligando pra saber como você está. Vovó está tendo crises de ansiedade porque você não ligou quando chegou. Mas como você não atendeu o telefone deve ser porque está muito... ocupada. – e ela riu maliciosa. – Já telefonou para o _Dr. Robert-gato-de-boca-vermelha_? Pra você não estar em casa, é porque deve ter ligado. Aproveite. – ela riu e desligou.

- _Robert-gato-de-boca-vermelha_? – ele riu.

- Robert-gato-de-boca-vermelha. – ela confirmou, rindo junto. – Molly te apelidou.

- Vamos jantar. Ainda tenho uma surpresa pra você. – e ele retirou a mão do rosto dele.

- Surpresa? – sentindo falta do calor dele.

Ela sentia que tinha perdido a chance. Será que teria o assustado se tivesse o beijado mesmo o quando telefone tinha tocado?

Ela compreendia como ele se sentia. Ele deveria estar confuso demais. Confuso com ela. Com aquela situação. Ele não deveria se sentindo confortável perto dela. Não daquela Cameron.

Ele estava acostumado com aquela Cameron dedicada e profissional, que o chamava pra transar e depois chutá-lo da cama. E não de uma Cameron perdida e deslumbrada com um mundo como uma turista. Será que se agisse como a velha Cameron, ele se sentiria melhor?

Algo lhe dizia que não. Ele quase a beijou. Beijou esta Cameron. A nova.

Será que quem estaria falando mais alto? O homem apaixonado ou o homem neofílico?Afinal homem adora um sexo novo e fácil. Mas não poderia dizer isso de Chase. Não lembrava se ele era o tipo de homem que acha que mulher é um objeto fácil de ser usado.

Será que ele queria a nova ou a velha Cameron?

Ela sabia que o queria. Ela, a nova Cameron. Só tinha medo de que quando se lembrasse de tudo, se arrependeria. Mas sabia do fundo da alma que Chase não era comum. E se ele a despertaram antes, ao menos sexualmente, é porque algo ali valia a pena.

E outra... ele a amava. Já isso valia qualquer coisa.

Ela levantou a taça e vinho e vibrou:

- Adoro surpresas! – e sorriu.

XXX

**N/A**: Pronto, "pipol". Esse capitulo foi mais ou menos fácil de fazer. Tava quase pronto. E explicando algumas coisas: não sei bem (ou não lembro) se o sobrenome da Cam, é do marido ou da família. Preferi ser da família. Outra coisa, achei interessante o fato de Cam chamar Chase de Robert, e ele a chamar como antigamente. Velhos hábitos não mudam.

Ah, "**Dr. Robert-gato-de-boca-vermelha**" foi uma invenção minha. É que eu e a Lis somos fascinadas por aquela boca.

A música que Chase ouve no carro é "**Spies**" do **Coldplay**. Exato, Coldplay de novo. Essa musica é do primeiro álbum deles, chamado "_Parachutes_". Faz parte da trilha sonora de um dos seriados (que já acabaram) que eu mais adoro: "_La Femme Nikita_". (Ai, ai, Michael! Pena que eu não tenho TV a cabo).

E a música que Cameron ouve na cozinha é "**One Head Light**" (que por acaso é do ano de 1997) da banda **The Wallflowers**, do filho do Bob Dylan. Adoro essa letra.

**John Hopkins** – é uma universidade muito, muito famosa em Medicina. Talvez a melhor do mundo. No seriado, tanto House como Foreman, se formaram lá.

"**Black" do Pearl Jam** – definitivamente minha musica favorita. Sou uma fã apaixonada por Pearl Jam. Fui no show em 2005 (peguei meu 13° e comprei o ingresso de cambista mesmo, não resisti) e iria de novo se tivessem voltado. Tem uma outra música genial deles que cabe muito bem na relação Cham, que é "_Come back_". Quem sabe em outro capitulo, em outra fic...

**Analucia e Libby** – tirei de... ? De... _Lost_, claro. Que pena, adorava a Libby.

**Neofílico** – é quem gosta de novidade.

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ A PRIMEIRO A MULHERADA DO FF: **Koelha**, você adivinhou uma coisa antes que viria nesse capitulo 2. O que você disse foi uma coisa que Chase pensou. Ele pensou nisso, na opção de mentir, mas como você mesma disse: ele não faria isso, e não fez. Nice catch!!! **Lalah**, pois é, as coisas tão começando a se esquentar. Nessa surpresa que vai rolar, algumas coisas podem acontecer. O que acha que vai rolar? **Anne**, obrigada. I'll still rocking!! **Lucy Mona**, na verdade a Cam nem vai dar bola para o House. Ela só acha ele um velho chato. **Mai**, minha doce, você sabia como ia terminar esse capitulo, e devido tua sapiência, me fez muda-lo. Realmente achei que as coisas iriam se apressar demais, né? Mas o três vai dar o que falar. MULHERADA DA COMU: **Lais**, obrigada por achar que isso é um talento. Eu só gosto de escrever, então... eu escrevo. **Andréa**, continue lendo. Você é fantástica.

E pra mulherada que não me deixa rewiews, mas sei que lê, tanto De repente, quanto Segunda Chance:

**Jéssica, Ni, Nayla, Flora, Naiky, Michelle, Camila, Vanessa, Cris-x, Natassja, e Bia** – toda essa mulherada que posta no fórum Tueday e na Comu Cham do Orkut. Thank you, very much!! Vocês são maravilhosas. Sem vocês não continuaria escrevendo. E ah! Mai faça uma campanha para as duzentas e poucas pessoas da comu entrar no fórum, e que participe mais ativamente dos tópicos!!! 

**SPIES (ESPIÕES) – COLDPLAY**

I awake to find no peace of mind

Eu desperto para o desasossego

I said, how do you live as a fugitive?

Eu disse, como você vive como uma fugitiva

Down here where I cannot see so clear

aqui embaixo, onde eu não enxergo tão bem

I said, what do I know?

eu disse, que é que eu sei

Show me the right way to go

Me mostre o caminho certo

And the spies came out of the water

E os espiões saíram da água

But you're feeling so bad 'cause you know

e você se sente tão mal porque você sabe

But the spies hide out in every corner

que os espiões se escondem em cada canto

But you can't touch them no

mas você não pode tocá-los não

'Cause they're all spies

porque eles são todos espiões

**ONE HEADLIGHT (UM FAROL) – THE WALLFLOWERS**

So long ago, I don´t remember when

A muito tempo, nem me lembro quando

That´s when they say I lost my only friend

Me disseram que tinha perdida minha melhor amiga

Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease

Me disseram que ela morreu da doença de coração partido

As I listened through the cemetery trees

Enquanto eu ouvia pelas arvores de cemitério

I seen the sun comin´ up at the funeral at dawn

Eu vi o sol romper o dia no funeral

The long broken arm of human law

O grande braço partido da lei humana

Now it always seemed such a waste

Agora sempre parece uma perda de tempo

She always had a pretty face

Ela sempre teve um rosto lindo

So I wondered how she hung around this place

Então eu penso como ela perdeu tempo nesse lugar

Hey, come on try a little

Hey, vamos tentar mais um pouco

Nothing is forever

Nada é pra sempre

There´s got to be something better than

Deve haver alguma coisa melhoor

In the middle

Naquele meio

But me & Cinderella

Mas eu e a Cinderela

We put it all together

Nós colocaremos tudo juntos

We can drive it home

Nos podemos seguir pra casa

With one headlight

Com um farol.


	3. Previa Cap 3

_**PREVIA CAPITULO 3**_

- Eu queria dedicar uma música. – Ben começou. – Para aquela morena ali. – e apontou para Cameron.

Cameron levou as mãos ao rosto quando várias cabeças se viraram para ela. Ela se escondeu atrás de Chase, que ria abertamente, saindo da frente dela. E quando ele corria, ela ia atrás envergonhada.

- É, ela mesma. – Ben continuou. – Aquela morena ali que tá tentando se esconder atrás daquele loiro feioso. – ele riu, e Chase ria mais ainda, com o embaraço de Cameron. – Essa musica foi pedida por esse loiro feioso pra ela. Pra você, Allison, do Doutor.

E começou:

- "_Don't worry about a thing,/ 'Cause every little thing/ is gonna be all right./ Sayin',don't worry about a thing/ 'Cause every little thing/ is gonna be all right."_

Chase começou a cantar para Cameron junto com a música.

E ela, prestando atenção no que a letra dizia, sorria feliz. Não só feliz com aquela noite perfeita, mas com Chase ali do seu lado, lhe confortando, dando sua amizade e seu amor, sem pedir nada em troca.

_- "__Rise up this morning/ Smile with the rising sun/ Three little birds/ It's by my doortep/Singin' sweet songs/ of melodies pure and true/ Sayin',"This is my message to you",uh,uh"_

Chase se aproximou dela e sussurrou:

- O que está achando da noite?

- Espetacular. – ela sorriu, encantada.

- Fico... feliz.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – ele disse, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

_Será que eu peço?_ – ela pensou.

Ela olhou firmemente aqueles olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que povoava seus sonhos todas as noites. Lembrava daquele azul sempre que olhava qualquer coisa azul. O que era aquilo? Não podia ser só o desejo de amizade e companhia. Era mais que isso. Parecia uma... necessidade. Necessitava dele.

Da companhia, do carinho, daquele amor que ele lhe passava...

Estremeceu ao pensar que podia não ter aquilo. E antes que sua mente racionalizasse qualquer coisa, o beijou.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO TRÊS

Chase seguiu com Cameron atrás dele para dentro de um bar. Ela olhou em volta se sentindo deslocada. Sentia que não era acostumada a ir a lugares daquele tipo.

- Isso é incrível. – ela disse, mais pra si mesma do que para Chase. – Nunca vim em algo parecido. – e Chase riu.

- Como você sabe?

- Bem... – ela pareceu chateada.

- To brincando. – ele a tranqüilizou. – Do que eu conheço você, não é bem o tipo de lugar que você freqüentaria.

- Isso é bom ou é ruim?

- Pra mim? – ele se virou para ela, a olhando firmemente. Ela tremeu com aquele olho azul de novo. – É ruim.

Chase viu que ela não compreendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ele explicou:

- É que... queria sair com você, te levar em... lugares, mas... você nunca... entende?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso triste.

- Acho que não faz muito sentido eu me desculpar agora.

- Relaxe, Cam. Vamos... Quer uma cerveja?

- Claro. – e eles se aproximaram do bar, onde Chase pediu duas "Bud".

- Como achou este lugar?

- Na verdade, foi recomendado. – ele disse passando uma garrafa long neck para ela, e apontou com a mão munida de uma garrafa também, para um canto do salão. – Um amigo meu, ou melhor, vizinho tem uma banda e tocam aqui toda quinta feira. E ele sempre me convidou pra vir vê-lo tocar e eu nunca venho. Nunca dá tempo. – ele riu e bebeu da garrafa.

Cameron olhou em volta, prestando atenção no local. Era um galpão grande e simples. A sua esquerda estava o imenso balcão onde os freqüentadores se estapeavam para pedir bebidas e a sua direita, havia uma imensidade de mesas já abarrotadas. A sua frente estava um grande espaço e em frente a ele, um palco.

Ela prestando atenção na decoração e nos clientes, não ficou com dúvidas:

- É um bar de reggae, certo?

- Certo. – ele disse. – Você gosta?

- Acho que conheço muito pouco.

- Você vai curtir. É só entrar no ritmo. – ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. Ele parecia tão deslocado ali como ela.

Algumas pessoas subiram ao palco. Chase pegou na mão livre de Cameron e a puxou até lá.

Um homem alto, moreno de olhos claros, ao vê-lo gritou, surpreso:

- Doutor! Não acredito!

- Consegui vir. – Chase ficou embaraçado, esticando a mão para um cumprimento barulhento. – Esta é Allison.

- Olá, eu sou Benjamim. – ele disse, esticando a mão para ela.

- Oi. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ben, eu ia te pedir... sabe aquela minha canção favorita...? – o amigo confirmou. – Você pode dedicar ela pra minha amiga aqui?

- Com certeza. – ele disse, dando uma piscada suspeita para Chase, e riu.

Chase rolou os olhos e sorriu para Cameron.

Ben seguiu até o microfone:

- Boa noite! Nós somos o "Jah Tribe". – algumas pessoas aplaudiram e Chase e Cameron também. – Esta é uma noite especial. Uma noite tributo ao maior poeta do reggae: Bob Marley.

A multidão gritou. E Ben começou:

- "_No woman no cry/ No woman no cry/ No woman no cry/ No woman no cry_" – ele cantou, e Cameron se pegou cantando. Conhecia essa.

Ela olhou em volta e viu todo aquele povo cantando, de olhos fechados. Se sentiu diferente, como se uma sensação de plenitude se apoderasse dela. Será que era aquilo que ela precisava? Será que era aquilo que ela se privava?

Começou a se sentir viva, solta, calma, feliz. Aquele lugar, a cerveja, a música, a companhia... parecia que era tudo que ela precisava.

- "_Say I remember when we used to sit/ In a government yard in Trenchtown/ Observing the hypocrites/ As they would mingle with the good people we mee'/ Good friends we have/ Oh, good friends we lost/ Along the way/ In this great future,/ You can't forget your past/ So dry your tears, I seh..."_

Olhou para Chase e o viu cantar junto. Ele estava realmente integrado àquilo, como se o fizesse sempre.

Será que ele a levava para sair? Para ouvir bandas? Beber? Dançar? Mas lembrando do que ele havia dito antes, a resposta era um não. Agora ela lembrava que ele era um brinquedinho pra ela, e se sentia culpada.

Como podia se privar daquilo? Da companhia? De sair, curtir, se divertir? Fazer a mesma coisa que todas as pessoas faziam? Por que e pra quê se privar do Chase? Do amor dele?

Algo lhe dizia que desperdiçava as chances que a vida lhe dava. E Chase era o primeiro item da lista.

Ela o observou novamente. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, cantando feliz. Ele se balançava no ritmo: a cabeça, os ombros, as pernas. Quase como se estivesse num transe.

Lembrando dele tão sério e preocupado no hospital, e tão embaraçado diante da historia que ele lhe contou na casa dela, jamais o imaginaria daquele jeito. Tão livre, tão solto...

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu o observando. Sorriu, ficando vermelho, parando de dançar.

- Não! – ela pediu, se aproximando. – Não pare! Dança comigo!

Chase sem tirar os olhos dela, a puxou para mais perto, colocando as mãos nas suas costas. Cameron levou as mãos ao pescoço dele, e Chase começou a guiá-la no ritmo que ele dançava antes.

E Cameron ficou extasiada.

Era único. Era como se nunca tivesse dançado antes. E nem viu o tempo passar. As músicas eram tocadas, e cantavam e dançavam sem parar. As vezes juntos, as vezes separados. Mas sempre ali, um do lado do outro. E ambos sabiam como aquela proximidade era algo indescritível.

- Eu queria dedicar uma música. – Ben começou. – Para aquela morena ali. – e apontou para Cameron.

Cameron levou as mãos ao rosto quando várias cabeças se viraram para ela. Ela se escondeu atrás de Chase, que ria abertamente, saindo da frente dela. E quando ele corria, ela ia atrás envergonhada.

- É, ela mesma. – Ben continuou. – Aquela morena ali que tá tentando se esconder atrás daquele loiro feioso. – ele riu, e Chase ria mais ainda, com o embaraço de Cameron. – Essa musica foi pedida por esse loiro feioso pra ela. Pra você, Allison, do Doutor.

E começou:

- "_Don't worry about a thing,/ 'Cause every little thing/ is gonna be all right./ Sayin',don't worry about a thing/ 'Cause every little thing/ is gonna be all right."_

Chase começou a cantar para Cameron junto com a música.

E ela, prestando atenção no que a letra dizia, sorria feliz. Não só feliz com aquela noite perfeita, mas com Chase ali do seu lado, lhe confortando, dando sua amizade e seu amor, sem pedir nada em troca.

_- "__Rise up this morning/ Smile with the rising sun/ Three little birds/ It's by my doortep/Singin' sweet songs/ of melodies pure and true/ Sayin',"This is my message to you",uh,uh"_

Chase se aproximou dela e sussurrou:

- O que está achando da noite?

- Espetacular. – ela sorriu, encantada.

- Fico... feliz.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – ele disse, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

_Será que eu peço?_ – ela pensou.

Ela olhou firmemente aqueles olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que povoava seus sonhos todas as noites. Lembrava daquele azul sempre que olhava qualquer coisa azul. O que era aquilo? Não podia ser só o desejo de amizade e companhia. Era mais que isso. Parecia uma... necessidade. Necessitava dele.

Da companhia, do carinho, daquele amor que ele lhe passava...

Estremeceu ao pensar que podia não ter aquilo. E antes que sua mente racionalizasse qualquer coisa, o beijou.

Chase se surpreendeu com aquilo, mas não resistiu. Estava atordoado. Queria aquilo a noite toda. Mas estava com medo. Medo do que ela poderia pensar, do que poderia dizer.

E foi ela que se aproximou. Foi ela que deu aquele passo.

E deixou se levar por ela. Precisava ardentemente sentir o seu gosto novamente. Como se fosse precisasse daquele beijo pra sobreviver.

_Ah, Cameron_... – ele suspirou.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, colocando ritmo e a fazendo perder a força das pernas. O beijo é intenso e avassalador. Ele explorou a boca dela com a língua, e Cameron a abriu mais para senti-lo por completo.

Chase achava que não conseguia mais parar. Não conseguia sequer mais lembrar onde estava, o que estava fazendo. Só sabia que se parasse podia morrer.

Ela leva as mãos aos cabelos dele, pressionando mais o rosto dele no seu. Chase percebendo o incentivo de Cameron continuou ali. Naquele beijo apaixonado.

Cameron sentiu seu corpo em brasa, e percebe que o corpo de Chase começava a corresponder com mesma excitação.

Lembrando de onde estava, e não querendo que as coisas saíssem fora de controle, se afastou. Ela viu que Chase respirava com tanta dificuldade, que ela achou que ele podia enfartar ali no meio do salão.

Ele sorriu, de um jeito que nunca havia visto ele sorrir antes. Como se estivesse vivendo uma felicidade plena.

Ele lhe fez um carinho no seu rosto, e a puxou novamente para dançar. Ela posicionou o rosto ao lado do rosto dele, e deixou a voz grave dele entrar no seu ouvido:

- "_Singin' don't worry about a thing,/ worry about a thing, oh!/ Every little thing is gonna be all right./ Don't worry!/ Singin' don't worry about a thing/ I won't worry!/ 'Cause every little is thing gonna be all right."_

Decidiu que não queria mais nada. Não queria lembrar de nada. Queria que o mundo parasse naquele instante, pra ficar ali. Grudada ao corpo de Chase, sentindo seu perfume, seu toque, seu sabor.

A música acabou, e os dois se afastaram, aplaudindo a banda. Só que eles sequer olhavam para Ben e para os outros, olhavam um para o outro. Chase não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não conseguia olhar para mais nada. Só para ela. Para a mulher que amava.

Estava entrando em parafuso. Sua consciência dizia que não devia fazer aquilo. Cameron estava ainda diferente. Sem memória, sem lembranças. Achava que era um erro fazer aquilo. Amá-la e deixá-la se aproximar dele daquele jeito.

Mas ela era tão...

Estava tão...

Era uma versão jovem e inocente da mulher que amava. Não era ela, mas ainda assim era. E este nova Cameron despertava nele a mesma paixão, a mesmo amor, e a mesma vontade de beijá-la até deixá-la sem sentidos.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – ele murmurou.

- Isto o quê? – ela se aproximou, encostando o corpo ao dele.

Chase tremeu novamente.

- Cam... você está me deixando mais... doente do que estava antes.

Ela riu, levemente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele devolveu um olhar, implorando pra que o destino mudasse suas vidas, seu mundo.

- Eu quero... que você me deixe doente, Robert. – ela disse, próximo ao ouvido dele.

Chase fechou os olhos e a abraçou.

- Você não está fazendo isso só pra brincar com meus sentimentos, não é?

- Nunca. – ela o olhou profundamente.

Chase, sorrindo feliz como nunca, segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou. Um outro beijo apaixonado e avassalador.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele disse, com os lábios dela entre os seus.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Hehe, não me matem! Não, não, por favor!!! É injusto. É maldoso!!!

Vocês realmente acham que eu colocaria uma cena Nc-17 bem agora? Huhauhuahauhauhahaahuauhua.

Ah, eu tenho duas fics pipocando no meu cérebro. Uma, pós-Hunting; e uma pré-Human Error (essa é baseada num filme). Só que sem o Pépe não adianta nem pensar nelas.

**Notas**:

**Bud** é a abreviação de Budweiser. Uma cerveja bem comum e bem vendida nos Eua.Eu já bebi, e não vi muita diferença do que tem aqui.

**Jah Tribe** é uma brincadeira minha em homenagem a um dos maiores grupos de reggae do Brasi: Tribo de Jah.

**Bob Marley**? Vocês conhecem? Nunca ouvi falar. Hehe. Brincadeira!! Como disse Michael (do Lost): Quem não gosta de Bob Marley? Ah, as canções desse capítulo são: _No Woman, No Cry _e _Three Little Birds _(sua personagem vai ficar pro próximo capitulo, Lalá) BREVE AS CANÇÕES ESTARÃO NO FÓRUM TUESDAY PARA DOWNLOAD!!!

AGRADECIMENTOS A (vou ser curta e rápida dessa vez):

**Sally, Lis, Mai, Lalá, Mona, Natassja, Nayla, Lais, Flora, Naiky, Vanessa, e Poliana.** Ah, agradeço também a mulherada que NÃO DEIXA REVIEWS, mas sei que lêem.

Traduções (só as partes mencionadas):

**No Woman No Cry - Bob Marley**

Composição: Bob Marley

Não, Mulher, Não Chore

Não, mulher, não chore

Não, mulher, não chore

Porque me lembro quando costumávamos sentar

Num conjunto habitacional em Trenchtown,

Observando os hipócritas

Misturando-se com a boa gente que encontramos

Bons amigos temos, bons amigos perdemos

Pelo caminho,

Neste grande futuro,

Você não pode esquecer de seu passado;

Então enxugue suas lágrimas, eu digo!

Não, mulher, não chore

Benzinho

Não derrame nenhuma lágrima

Não, mulher, não chore

**Three Little Birds - Bob Marley**

Composição: Bob Marley

Não se preocupe com coisa alguma

Porque tudo

ficará bem.

Dizendo, não se preocupe com coisa alguma

Porque tudo

ficará bem.

Acorde hoje pela manhã

Sorria com o sol nascendo,

Três passarinhos

Estão em minha porta

Cantando doces canções

De melodias puras e verdadeiras,

Dizendo "Esta é minha mensagem para você", uh,uh

Dizendo, não se preocupe com coisa alguma

Porque tudo

ficará bem.

Dizendo, não se preocupe com coisa alguma

Porque tudo

ficará bem.

XxLFxX

**No próximo capítulo:**

- Sempre foi assim?

- Assim como? – ele não entendeu.

- Assim. Deste jeito. – ela se aconchegou mais ao corpo dele.

- Sempre. – ele disse, sonhador.


	5. Capitulo 4

**DE REPENTE 17**

By Ligya Ford

_Canção para ouvir nesse capitulo: Red House – Jimi Hendrix_

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Chase parou diante da porta de Cameron. Ela, ao ver que ele não entrou, parou para encará-lo.

- O que foi?

- Eu... – ele disse constrangido.

- Venha! – ela esticou a mão, e Chase a alcançou hesitante.

Cameron fechou a porta atrás de si.

Chase fechou os olhos. Não esperava aquilo. Parecia um adolescente diante de um mulherão. Se sentia estranho, deslocado. Como se não soubesse onde colocar as mãos, o que fazer, o que dizer.

De repente, o som conhecido de uma guitarra encheu a sala. A música era lenta e ritmada. Um melodia quase sensual.

Sentiu as mãos dela tirando sua jaqueta. Se virou para ela.

- Você está tremendo. – ela observou.

- Estou? – estava nervoso.

- Robert... – ele ouviu a voz dela e ficou arrepiado. _Deus, estou enlouquecendo!_

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela.

- Me sinto um garoto de 12 anos. – ele confessou.

- E eu dezessete. – e o beijou.

Chase sentiu novamente aquele gosto inconfundível. Mesmo que beijasse dezenas de bocas, jamais confundiria aquele gosto.

Sentiu a língua dela invadindo sua boca, e perdeu qualquer noção de tempo ou espaço.

Sua cabeça começou a girar. _Isso é errado. Não posso fazer isso. Oh, Deus, eu posso sim. Ela é minha de novo. Não, não. Isso é bom demais._

- Não! – ele se soltou, talvez falando um pouco alto demais. – Isso não é certo.

Cameron fixou bem seus olhos verdes nos olhos azuis dele.

- Por que é tão difícil você perceber que eu não sou... ainda... aquela Cameron?

- É por isso. Deus, eu tenho medo...

- Medo do que?

- De você me odiar. De me odiar quando lembrar de tudo. Quando você lembrar que eu era só um brinquedo pra você se divertir...

- Robert...

- Medo de você lembrar e perceber que errou ao estar comigo, e me odiar por achar que estou aproveitando da situação.

- Não! Não, Robert, não. Por favor, não me julgue. Eu sei que isso não é garantia de nada, mas... não faria isso.

Chase a olhava, confuso. Metade do seu cérebro dizia para amá-la ali, agora. E a outra metade, dizia que aquela não era a Cameron, que não sabia quem era, que não podia substituir aquela Cameron.

- Robert, eu não sei explicar. Mas de tudo o que está acontecendo, você é a única pessoa com me sinto bem. Com você, eu me sinto... não sei dizer. A sensação que eu tenho é que... você é única... você é a única coisa na minha vida. E eu nem sei o que isso pode significar...

Antes que ela terminasse, Chase deu um passo e a beijou. Frenética e desesperadamente. Ficaram se beijando pelo tempo que nem Cameron ou Chase puderam definir.

Ela levantou os braços e Chase retirou sua blusa. Viu o delicado sutiã e segurou a respiração. Já a tinha visto nua antes, _por que agora era diferente?_

Cameron, sem parar de beijá-lo, retirou a blusa dele, e viu a barriga reta e o estomago côncavo.

Ela passou a unha pela pele branca até chegar ao jeans, e o ouviu gemer.

Aquilo era novidade pra ela. Essa Cameron nunca havia dormido com um cara antes. E pelo fato de já ter feito sexo com Chase e o fato dele ter dito que a amava, ela ia deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Era uma virgindade psicológica que ela enfrentava. E aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, o jeito único e especial dele, a fazia sentir uma mulher de verdade. Não uma garota de 17 anos.

Jimi Hendrix começava a cantar:

- "_There's a Red House over yonder/ That's where my baby stays/ There's a Red House over yonder, baby/ That's where my baby stays_."

Sentiu novamente os lábios dele. Só que dessa vez na pele do seu pescoço. Cameron achava que poderia se embriagar com o perfume dele. Era inebriante. Poderia se viciar naquele cheiro.

_- "Well, I ain't been home to see my baby,/ in ninety nine and one half days./ 'Bout time I see her,/ Wait a minute something's wrong here/ The key won't unlock the door."_

As mãos dele desciam pelas costas dela, alcançando o bumbum dela, e ela tremeu ansiosa. Como se precisasse daquele toque, daquele estímulo. Sem perceber o que tinha feito, pulou no colo dele. E Chase mirou os olhos dela de uma forma selvagem e devoradora, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Me leva?- ela sussurrou.

- Pra qualquer lugar...

- Pro céu...

Chase, a beijando, ainda com Cameron enrolada a seu corpo, andou até o quarto. E se arremessou na cama dela.

A despiu lentamente. Primeiro lhe tirando os sapatos, e em seguida, o jeans, a deixando apenas com a lingerie branca.

Cameron, deitada na cama, sentia sua pele ardendo, como se cada centímetro do seu corpo precisasse ser tocado. Aliviado com a pele dele, com o sabor e o gosto da boca dele.

_- "I have a bad bad feeling/ that my baby don't live here no more./ That's all right, I still got my guitar/ Look out now . . ."_

Chase ficou de pé a observando. Apenas observando a mulher que amava. Sentiu seu corpo corresponder com tanta excitação que poderia perder a sua ereção ali. Só a observando. _Como ela era linda!_

Ele retirou o tênis, as meias, o jeans e a cueca. E Cameron pode vê-lo por completo. A pele dele era branca, quase transparente. A ponto dos cabelos louros mal puderem ser vistos. Tinha coxas musculosas, pernas torneadas e uma ereção firme e pulsante. _Ele era lindo!_

Subiu na cama, e retirou a lingerie dela, enquanto beijava e passava a língua sobre a pele quente e macia, descendo do seu pescoço até sua barriga.

Cameron mantinha os olhos fechados, e parecia ter entrado em transe. Bem lá no fundo da sua cabeça, voava sobre campos de cor, paisagens e estrelas.

_Quem precisava de drogas?_

- Robert, por favor... – ela murmurou.

Chase, em êxtase, ouvindo a voz dela implorando, ajoelhou com uma das pernas entre as pernas dela e vestiu uma camisinha. Deslizou bem devagar para dentro dela, apoiando com cuidado o peso do corpo. Cameron o enlaçou com as pernas e entrou no seu ritmo. E sentiu que seu corpo havia sido moldado ao corpo dele.

- Cameron... – ele murmurou o nome dela, e ela sentiu novamente que ele a completava.

Chase, a cada investida, a beijava como se precisasse disso pra sobreviver. E Cameron devolvia com o mesmo ardor a impaciência e excitação.

Cameron começou a perder a noção de tudo, enquanto ouvia suas respirações ficarem cada vez mais curtas. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, e ele mordeu seu seio. Cameron gritava com cada espasmo, e arquejou junto com ele. Gozando juntos, chegando ao céu juntos.

Chase descansou a cabeça embaixo do pescoço dela, e ela o abraçou. Ficaram recuperando o fôlego. Ali unidos, como se um mundo separado tivesse sido criado. Segundos depois, Chase foi até o banheiro, e Cameron o admirou novamente.

Ela ainda não conseguia conceber aquilo. O que aquela velha Cameron fazia? Era tudo isso o que ela tinha. Era aquilo que Chase lhe dava? Tudo aquilo? Como ela se previu de tudo aquilo? Por que ela não o amava?

Chase apareceu e parou na porta do banheiro.

- No que está pensando?

Ela sorriu, feliz. Ele se aproximou, e deitou na cama, a abraçando novamente.

- Foi sempre assim? – ela perguntou.

- Assim como?

- Assim. Deste jeito. – ela o encarou, apoiada no peito dele.

- Sempre. – ele murmurou sem desviar os olhos. – Sempre foi... assim.

Ela sorriu, também sem parar de olhá-lo firmemente. Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo molhados dos olhos dele, e percebeu que agora não tinha mais volta.

Aquilo só tinha precipitado o que ela sentia. Estava se apaixonando. E o medo dele passou para ela.

O que aconteceria quando ela se lembrasse de tudo? Quando recuperasse todas as suas lembranças? Como seria seus sentimentos? Quais sentimentos sentiria por Chase? O amaria como o amava agora? Ou deixaria de amá-lo de acordo com o que sentia antes do acidente?

_Não, isso não é ficção. Eu não vou esquecer quando lembrar o que eu era. Por que estou tão preocupada? Eu não vou deixar de amá-lo. Claro que não._

Sentiu Chase abraçá-la mais forte, gemendo satisfeito.

- Não queria nunca mais sair daqui. – ele murmurou. - Queria ficar grudado ao seu corpo o resto da vida.

Cameron riu, deliciada.

- Acho que vou falar pro House que eu to doente. – ele pensou alto.

- Não. Você não pode fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque é a última semana do Eric, certo? Você não pode deixá-lo sozinho.

Chase riu.

- Esta é a Dra. Allison Cameron que eu conheço. Super profissional.

- Ah! – ela resmungou embaraçada. – Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela se aproximou do rosto dele e o beijou. Chase, completamente atordoado, corresponde apaixonado. Eles se fitam, sem trocar palavras.

Cameron sorriu, e perguntou:

- Me conta uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Fala sobre nós. Como nós... ficamos juntos pela primeira vez.

- Ficamos juntos pela primeira vez? – ele repetiu. – Deixa eu ver...

- Nós íamos sair? Jantar? Beber alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

- Bem... nós íamos. – ele falou a ultima palavra com ênfase.

- Mas...?

- Você me chamou pra sair, mas... você me agarrou na porta.

- O quê? – ela riu.

- É. Você me... seduziu. – achou melhor não falar do "Chrystal Meth". – Me jogou no chão desse quarto, e abusou de mim. Bem ali. – E apontou para um pedaço do chão.

Cameron abriu a boca, em choque. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele estranhou mas percebeu que ela ria, divertida.

- Eu fiz isso?

- Foi.

- É incrível!

- Foi incrível.

- E nós... mantivemos nosso... "acordo" desde aquele dia?

- Não, nós... decidimos que podia complicar o nosso trabalho.

- Nós decidimos?

- Foi. – ele sorriu embaraçado. – Na verdade pra mim não era tão complicado mas... achei que depois poderia te convencer, e então eu enfrentei um processo por erro médico e...

- Erro médico? - ela perguntou, assustada. Se sentou na cama, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- É, quase perdi minha licença.

- Kayla!

- O quê? – ele se impressionou.

- O nome dela era Kayla!

Chase abriu um sorriso.

- Era! Era! – e a abraçou. – Meu Deus, você lembrou!

- É. – ela gargalhou. – Isso é fantástico!

- É maravilhoso, Cam. É o inicio de tudo.

_De tudo! Ela lembraria de tudo, e era o inicio do fim_. Sabia que tudo acabaria quando ela voltasse a ser a velha Cameron.

- Não se empolgue, Robert. – ela interrompeu os pensamentos dele. – É como um flash qualquer como os que eu tive antes. Eu sei que o nome dela era Kayla, mas... não faço idéia de qual tenha sido o erro médico.

- Mas isso é importante.

- É. Acompanhando você e o House no hospital vai ser ótimo. Vai ajudar. Você me ajuda?

- Com certeza.

- Vai me ensinar os procedimentos?

- Claro. Te ensino tudo. – Chase sorriu, mesmo sentindo uma leve tristeza no coração.

Cameron sorriu feliz.

- Obrigada.

- Faço qualquer coisa por você.

Cameron o beijou apaixonadamente. Chase a sentou sobre seu colo e fizeram amor novamente. Agora mais devagar, com mais preguiça, mais sensual do que antes.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Capitulo curtinho. Só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais.

Okay, a canção é Red House do Jimi Hendrix. Eu tenho aqui uma versão perfeita. Ao vivo. Acho melhor que a original. É perfeita.

AGRADECIMENTOS A: **Flora** (desculpe a demora, problemas no Pepe), **Mona** (ela tinha que beijar ele, tinha!), **Lais** (obrigada pelo carinho, flor), **Nessa** (obrigada pelo "perfeito", se tu lesse as fics da Sally, você saberia mesmo o que é perfeição), **Dra. Poli** (minha frô de maracujá, não torturei tanto assim, foi o que chamam de _cliffranger, _um gancho), **Lalá** (ih, sua persona vai entrar no próximo capitulo ainda), **Naiky** (valeu, linda, obrigada pelo carinho), **Anne** (agora que a Cam volta pro hospital, o House vai aparecer, só preciso procurar meu estoque de sarcasmo e ironias – Ah, sou paulista, mas conheço o Tribo de Jah) e **Lis** (depois de 50,000 anos, você leu – justo você que sempre lê tudo antes... curtiu a NC? Claro que curtiu, pervertida!).

E agradecimentos, a todos que leram e não deixaram rewiews!

**Red House - Jimi Hendrix**

There's a Red House over yonder

_Há uma casa vermelha longe daqui,  
_That's where my baby stays

_é lá onde o meu amor está,  
_There's a Red House over yonder, baby

_há uma casa vermelha longe daqui, querida,  
_That's where my baby stays

_é lá onde o meu amor está.  
_  
Well, I ain't been home to see my baby,

_bem, eu não tenho estado em casa pra ver meu amor,  
_in ninety nine and one half days.

_em noventa e nove dias e meio,  
_Wait a minute something's wrong here

_espere um pouco algo está errado aqui,__  
_The key won't unlock the door.

_a chave não abre a porta.  
_  
I have a bad bad feeling

_eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento__  
_that my baby don't live here no more.

_de que meu amor não mora mais aqui.  
_  
That's all right, I still got my guitar

_tudo bem, eu ainda tenho minha guitarra,  
_Look out now . . .

_agora olha só...  
_  
I might as well go on back down

_Ainda assim eu tenho que descer de volta,  
_go back 'cross yonder over the hill

_voltar pelo distante vale,  
_I might as well go back over yonder

_ainda assim eu tenho que voltar pra lá  
_way back over yonder 'cross the hill,

_de volta pra lá depois do vale,  
_(That's where I came from.)

_(que é daonde eu vim)_

'Cause if my baby don't love me no more,

_Porque se o meu amor não me ama mais,  
_I know her sister will

_eu sei que a sua irmã vai._


End file.
